A Princess's Gift
by crophop
Summary: Vivi set sail with the Straw Hats a few days ago. But how long can she hold up with her secret acting up? Contains: Futa, F/F


A Princess's Gift

I had been sailing with the Straw Hats for a few days now. The entire time I had been using Nami's clothes. I had forgotten mine when we left Whiskey Peak, and Nami was kind enough to give me some of hers to use. I was wearing a light green shirt with blue stripes on it. It hung low and covered most of my white short shorts; they were still visible but left enough of my pale skin showing. To complete the look, I had a pair of white boots that matched my shorts.

My blue hair flipped in the breeze as I gripped the rail of the Going Merry. Everyone on the boat was getting ready for bed. Usopp climbed to the crow's nest for watch duty. The other guys went below deck to their hammocks. Nami had decided that I was going to sleep in the women's quarters with her at night. Though I wouldn't have minded sleeping in a hammock, the captain's quarters were much more comfortable.

Usopp and I were the only ones on deck when Nami walked out. "Vivi, come on it. It's time for bed." I turned around to look at Nami. She had a black shirt that said "MODE" on the front. The fabric hugged her body making her already large bust stand out even more. Her yellow miniskirt had two rings on top each other on both sides, and it didn't even come half way down her thighs. It was quite provocative. Feeling the slight rise in my pants, I realized that I had to get out of here.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to take a shower first."

"Ok, don't forget to wipe the moisture off. Usopp will be on you for a month if you do."

I nodded and went off the the bathroom. After a short walk, I opened the door to the bathroom. While it was cramped, it would suffice for my needs. I turned the faucet on and began to strip; first came my shirt. I quickly unbuttoned my top, letting it fall to the ground. Reaching behind my back, I unhooked my white bra. Though I reached for the button on my pants, I stopped myself.

I knew what would happen if I took my pants off and someone saw. Whirling around, I locked the door before proceeding. Both of my thumbs and index fingers pinched the top of the pants at either side. I pushed them together, the button unlatching itself from the small hole. my right hand grabbed the top of the zipper and pulled down. I was unprepared as my penis flopped out of my underwear.

Sliding out of my underwear, I looked myself over. I had firm C-cup breasts, but I also had a penis that I didn't let anyone else know about. I grabbed it in my hand holding it out to its full length. It was soft, but still measured in at five inches. When I got turned on, it grows to seven. My balls were getting hefty as I had not mastubated in several days. There is not a lot of places to hide for an extended amount of time on a boat.

I opened the curtain to the shower and stepped in. The water was fairly warm as it rushed over my skin. Not wasting time, I grabbed a bar of soap. I lathered my entire body with it, doing my best to get into every nook and cranny I had. Soon, my thoughts drifted to Nami in her tight shirt and skirt. The way the shirt was made exemplified her boobs more than usually. I had borrowed one of her bras before; she had DD-cups. Her bra was too large for my C-cups unless I tightened the straps around my chest. To be honest, I was a little jealous of her body. Her boobs were bigger than mine. She had a sexy ass while I had none at all. Everything about her just seemed so sexy.

This is when I noticed that I had a boner. My dick was at full mast, and my hand had stopped right on top of left boob. I hadn't realized it, but I was masturbating. I quickly stopped and finished my shower. Now it dawned on me that I had forgotten something: my pajamas.

"Damn." I dried my hair and slipped back into my day clothes. Well, I would have, if I could have. I still had a hard on from thinking about Nami. When my cock was soft, I could stuff it into my panties. However, it was hard. The best I could do was drape my shirt over it and hope no one saw me. Just in case, I folded the towel up and held it in front of my crotch. That covered it for the most part; my shirt got the rest.

Cautiously, I unlocked the door, and peeked into the storage room. It was clear. I quickly slipped out of the bathroom, and down the stairs to the women's sleeping quarters. Locking the hatch behind me, I descended the stairs. Nami was already asleep on her bed with a bottle of sake on the ground. This was even better.

I walked to a dresser that Nami had all her clothes in. Hastily, I pulled out a pajama top and bottom. With Nami sleeping, I didn't have to go back to the bathroom to change. Once again, I shed my clothes, replacing them with Nami's pajamas. I tip-toed to my bed, trying not to wake up Nami.

Nami groaned in her sleep, making me freeze. She rolled over and looked at me with half asleep eyes. "Hey, Vivi."

"Hey," I said nervously. My cock still had not gone down. Now it was throbbing behind my shirt, but Nami did not seem to notice.

She gestured for me to come towards her. "Come sleep with me tonight." I blushed.

"Uh… No, no. I'm fine. I'll sleep in my bed tonight."

"Nonsense. You're going to sleep with me." Nami paused her half-waking rant. "I want a cock in me." I froze.

_How could she know?_ I thought. _I had been so careful. How?_

"Now come here," Nami said, patting the bed lightly. I walked over and sat next to her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. There was a goofy smile on her face as well as a scarlet streak. She was drunk. It surprised me how drunk she was in the time I had taken a shower.

Nami grabbed the collar of my shirt with both her hands and pulled. I didn't put up any resistance, and she easily pulled me into a kiss. It didn't last long though. Nami broke it and said, "Hehe. That was fun! Let's do it again!" The grabbed my shoulders and kissed me again. This time, I kissed back and advanced the kiss.

My hand grabbed her shoulder while the other grabbed her head, holding her in the kiss. I stuck my tongue into her mouth, with no resistance. She let a moan of pleasure escape her mouth, only serving to vibrate my tongue. I moved my hand from her shoulder to her back and pushed forward with my chest.

Naim fell onto her back with a thump as I held her there. I broke the kiss with Nami for air. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," I said. Both my hands moved from where they were. One moved down and slipped into her pants to caress her beautiful ass cheek. The other slid into her shirt to fondle her boob. I came back in for another kiss and Nami was eager to kiss back.

Both her boob and ass were amazingly firm. If my boner had died down by now, it would have been back up from this feel. Nami's boob was squishy but it held itself up; she wasn't even wearing a bra. Her nipples were perky, poking at my palm as I rubbed. Her ass was equally soft and even more smooth. It was almost like she had used moisturizer everyday. If I didn't know better, I would think it was true.

I felt the hem of my pants being pulled back. Nami's hand slid in and grabbed my ass. She pulled me closer as she got a good feel. I could feel my skin bulge through the gaps between her fingers as she squeezed. Judging from how forceful her squeezes were, she was getting pretty horny.

I took my hands out of Nami's shirt and pants. Using both of them, I lifted her shirt over her head. Our kiss broke for just a second as the shirt came up. Once it was off, we were back at it. Now topless, Nami unbuttoned her pants. She quickly slid off the pants and panties, throwing them onto the floor. All that stood between me and Nami was my clothes.

She started to unbutton my shirt. When she unbuttoned the top three buttons, my boobs popped out. Nami ignored them and kept unbuttoning my shirt. She was about half way down when I stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nami?" She didn't respond and kept going. She undid two more buttons, revealing my dick.

"What the hell is that?" Nami screamed.

"Its my dick. You said you knew."

"N-no I didn't. I don't wanna have se-sex anymore." Nami folded her arms across her chest and looked away. It was too late for Nami, now. She had seen my cock, and I was horny. Nami had gotten this far with me and she was going to finish what she started.

My face contorted to anger. "Shut up." Nami looked back at me. "You gave me a hard on! It's your responsibility to help me with it!." In a flash, I had finished unbuttoning my shirt and the top button on my pants was open. I quickly slid up to Nami's face, my dick flopping down as it hit Nami across her face. Her mouth was gaping as my seven inch dick laid on top of her.

With Nami's mouth still open, I sat on her face, my balls dropping into her mouth. Despite saying that she didn't want to have sex, Nami was licking my balls pretty happily. I had no doubt in my mind that my balls tasted like sperm, nevertheless, she licked. Her tongue dancing across my balls was blissful. I moaned and slowly started to hump her face. Soon, this wasn't enough.

I slid back onto Nami's upper chest. My hands grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward onto my cock. She took half of my cock in one thrust. Nami's throat was heaven to me. I'm sure she had fucked other people with her mouth, but it was still as tight as a virgins. It wrapped around my dick like a vice. Every time I pulled back, it felt like I was being sucked back into her. When I thrust back in, a little bit more went into her throat. Soon, she was taking all of my seven inches.

Lost in pleasure, I didn't realize how close to cumming I really was. Before I knew it, there was a familiar tension in my balls. My pace picked up as my orgasm approached. "Nami, I'm coming!" I shouted.

With no other warning, I shot my load down Nami's throat. She tried to push me back, but my grip was too tight. My meat throbbed, throwing gobs of seed into her stomach. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I soon finished cummin.

I held Nami on my dick for a few more second trying to get my breath back. When I let go and pulled my dick out of her mouth, she started to cough. She hacked up some of my sperm, letting it fly out of her mouth or dribble onto her chin.

"Wha… What was that?" she said between coughs.

"An orgasm." I hunched over and plant my lips on Nami's again. Our tongues wrestled for control of the other's mouth, spreading my sperm to my mouth as we did. I had never tasted my own jizz before. It was salty to say the least. The texture was… different. It stuck to my tongue as I rolled it around in my mouth. The more I tried to move it, the more it covered my tongue and cheeks.

"Vi-Vivi," Nami started, "I… I wanna… wanna have more." She grabbed my dick again. I hadn't expected it, but I was still hard. My increased labido was hard at work keeping me hard no matter how many times I cum.

"Wait, let's try your other holes."

"What ho… holes?"

"Your pussy and ass." I got off from Nami and shuffled down the bed till I was at her waist. With both hands, I flipped her onto her belly. She started to giggle madly, but I ignored her. I pulled her back so that her hips were in the air, then I got onto my knees.

"Which one?"

"Which one, what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Which hole do you want it in?"

"Wha…"

"Never mind." I couldn't hold back anymore. I pushed the head of my cock against the lips of her vagina. She let out a moan as I slowly teased her with my shaft. "Do you want it here," I moved my cock to press against her anus, "or do you want it here?" Nami didn't answer, she only shuddered. "Then we'll do both." Hands on Nami's hips, I pulled back until the head of my penis was in her ass.

"Ow! Stop it!" she screamed. Her arms flailed back trying to hit me, but missed by a long shot. I pulled her back until I was about halfway in. Her anus was amazingly tight! It was almost like my dick would pop off at any moment. I pushed her forward off my dick, only to thrust back in a little bit harder. I kept this pace, slowly inching into her backdoor. It didn't take long to bury myself in her hole.

"Wow, Nami. You're really tight." She didn't respond. My thrusted picked up speed. My balls started to slap her thighs faster and faster each time. Although the tightness was constricting, it felt amazing. Every time I thrust into her, it was almost like she was trying to milk my cock dry of sperm. If that's what she wanted, than that's what she'll get.

I decided not to try and hold it in this time. My cock throbbed for the first time and I didn't break pace. I didn't break my pace until I started to pump her full of sperm. My hands dug into Nami's ass cheeks. The feeling of her flesh spilling through my fingers only served to drive on my orgasm. It didn't take long to finish shoot. Slowly, I slid my cock out of her hole. The head came out with a slight popping noise. Her anus instantly shrunk back down to its normal size, not letting a drop of cum spill from her.

"That was great, Nami." She didn't respond. "Nami?" I leaned around her body to she if she was okay. She was fast asleep. The only thing wrong with her was that she had passed out from being fuck up a virgin asshole.

I looked her over again. My eyes came to rest on her vagina. I was still hard, even after two orgasms, and there was no sense in letting a nice fuck lick Nami go to waste.

I lined up my dick with her lower lips. Without a second thought, I plunged into her deepest depths. However, I was stopped not even halfway in. There was something akin to a wall inside of Nami's pussy. Then I realized what it was.

Nami was still a virgin, and I had just hit her hymen. This was even better. Not only did I get an amazing fuck, I get to steal her virginity. I pushed past the wall and eased into her tight vagina.

I decided not to inch my way in this time. Slowly, and without pause, I drove my length into her nethers. I was balls deep in seconds. Her pussy was soft and caressed my penis while also maintaining a vice-like grip. It was squeezing the life out of my, but it felt to good to stop.

Soon, my strength gave out and I flopped onto Nami's back. Now in doggy style, my pace picked up. I kept speeding up until my pace turned into a jack rabbit. Nami's folds felt to good to slow down. I couldn't help myself. At this pace, it didn't take long to feel too familiar tension in my loins.

I pondered, for a moment or two, whether to cum inside or out. I still wanted to call myself a good friend, and decided upon out. However, each time I pulled back to slide out, I couldn't help but dive back into her. With my orgasm fast approaching, I couldn't stop myself from cumming inside. My cock was buried balls deep in her fold when it hit. This was the hardest orgasm I had ever had. It felt like a never ending strain of cum shot from my penis. As I mewed in pleasure, Nami was being flooded with my seed. My orgasm never seemed to end, even to the point where my balls hurt.

After three minutes of pumping into Nami, I stopped cumming. I leaned to the side, dragging Nami down with me to the bed. I had just filled up one of my best friends with my sperm. I could have gotten her pregnant from this. Part of me worried about this, but the other just didn't care. With my cock still buried in Nami's pussy, I fell into the void of sleep.

* * *

As always, I awoke early in the morning. I yawned and pulled my pillow closer to me, but there was something off about it. My pillow was soft all around, not just on the bottom. I slowly opened my eyes to see a naked Nami still sleeping soundly.

The events of last night came rushing back to me. I had fucked Nami silly, and fallen asleep inside of her. I only smirked to myself. Sitting up, I let my now soft cock flop out of Nami's snatch. A small amount of cum poured out after it, leaving behind a small puddle of jizz.

Nami looked cute when she slept. Her chest slowly heaved up and down making her tits jiggle. She looked so innocent in unconsciousness. However, my musings were interrupted by her groaning and eyes fluttering open.

She let out a hearty yawn and rubbed her eyes. She noticed I was sitting her and said, "Hi, Vivi. I just had the weirdest dream last night. You had a _huge_ penis, and I gave you a blow…" Nami didn't finish her sentence and started to stare at my crotch. My flaccid dick slowly growing harder. Nami's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "That wasn't a dream!"

I put my hand behind my head and smiled. "Yep, we had sex last night. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I sort of came in you pussy."

"You did what?" she screamed.

"I took your virginity and fucked you till I passed out."

Nami grabbed her hair in clumps. "Shit, shit, shit!" she said.

"Hey, its okay, Nami."

"Okay? Okay?" she yelled. "I might get pregnant! All because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you whore. You couldn't keep it in you pants, and now I have to pay the price!"

"For you information, Nami. You were practically screaming from pleasure while you were awake! If either of us is a whore, it's you!"

"I'm the whore? _I'm_ the whore? I was a vi-" Nami never finished as I pushed her against the wall.

"You were moaning like a slut." Both of us were still naked, and now I had a full hard on. The top of my cock pressed against Nami's cunt, eliciting a light gasp and blush from the red head. "See, you're even moaning now." I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bed. "Now, get back in bed. You're going pretend to be sick so that we can fuck every day. Now, bend over."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing smut, any constructive criticism is help full. Thanks!**


End file.
